The Beach Scene
by Blackrose Malfoy
Summary: This is my take on the beach scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drarry style. Story is told from Ron's perspective as he finds out about Harry and Draco's secret relationship. One-shot. HP/DM slash. Written for a few challenges on the HPFC forum. Sorry for the lame title.


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I haven't written any Drarry in a few months and since they're my OTP I have really missed writing about them, thus the idea for this fic was born. :) So, here's some Drarry romance mixed with Ron's (hopefully humorous) thoughts on the matter.  
**

**Be advised: This is Harry/Draco slash. I'm assuming most of you (if not all of you) have figured that out already, but it never hurts to mention it just in case. Reviews are great, flames are not so great. However, if you really feel the need to flame I guess that's okay. I'll just use them to roast some yummy marshmallows. ;)**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**This was written for SilverOwlMalfoy's The Bystander Challenge, AStitchedUpHeart's Broaden Your Horizions Challenge (Romance Stories)- REBOOT: OTP, and also HedwigBlack's Slash/Femmeslash Boot Camp Challenge- prompt: Shock.**

**************Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros (and maybe some others I forgot to mention). If this information is not correct I apologize. (I looked it up to make sure this disclaimer was accurate and that's what I found.) I make no money from this. This (writing fanfiction for the best book series of all time!) is just something I do for fun. (So please don't sue me!)**

The Beach Scene

Ron felt his head make a hard impact with the sand below. He would have preferred a gentler landing but considering Dobby had just rescued him and his friends from the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor he wasn't going to complain. That reminded him. Malfoy. What the bloody hell had all that been about anyway?

He quickly grabbed his wand from where it had landed next to him and made his way over to where Malfoy was laying on the sand a few feet away from him. The blond man moved to get up but Ron pushed him back down and held him there by placing his foot on his chest. He raised his wand and aimed it directly at Malfoy. "What are you up to, Malfoy?"

Hermione rushed to Ron's side. "Ron, he did just save our lives. Don't you think you should at least give him a chance to explain himself before you start throwing around accusations?" she asked, trying to make the ill-tempered redhead see reason.

"But, Hermione, he's a Death Eater. Surely he's got to be up to something," Ron countered.

The two of them stopped dead in their tracks when Ron heard a forceful "Expelliarmus!" ring out from behind him. His wand flew out of his hand. He and Hermione both turned to look at Harry, completely bewildered.

"Harry, what are you do-" he began but never got the opportunity to finish his question.

Harry pushed the two of them aside to get to Malfoy. Ron was shocked when Harry stopped in front of the Death Eater and offered him his hand to help him up.

Malfoy thanked him and once he was standing immediately began trying to brush the sand off of his clothes. "Of all the bloody places the elf had to bring us of course it had to be a beach," he muttered with annoyance.

Suddenly Harry shoved the blond roughly and sent him stumbling backward. Malfoy nearly lost his balance but was somehow able to remain standing. "What the hell were you thinking!? They could have killed you!" Harry yelled angrily.

Malfoy glared daggers. "Well, in case you didn't notice, Harry, they were going to kill _you_."

Why in the name of Merlin did Malfoy just call his best friend Harry and not Potter?

"I- I could have handled it," Harry snapped back.

"Clearly," Malfoy drawled in response.

"I'm not going to let you risk your life for me," Harry stated strongly.

"Harry, if you think I'm just going to stand by and watch you be killed then you're delusional. I can and will risk my life for you if you're in danger and there is nothing you can do that will stop me," Malfoy replied in a tone that made it clear the subject was not up for discussion.

The next thing Ron knew Harry had practically thrown himself at Malfoy, although not in the way one would have expected. Harry slipped his arms around Malfoy's neck and began kissing the blond fiercely. Ron looked on in horror as he watched Malfoy eagerly return the kiss as he snaked his arms around Harry's waist. The two stood there locked in each other's embrace, completely ignoring the rest of the world, for several minutes before they finally broke the kiss. Those several minutes had been some of the most horrifying minutes of his life. He didn't mind that Harry was gay, apparently, but why on Earth did he have to be gay with _Malfoy_ of all people?

The two of them looked at each other with love in their eyes and continued to clutch each other closely. It was like they thought if they let go of each other the other one would slip away from them forever. Ron didn't think he'd ever seen two people so desperate for the other's physical contact. Ron didn't think he'd ever felt so nauseated.

"I've missed you," Ron heard Harry whisper.

"I've missed you too," Malfoy replied softly.

"I was so worried," Harry confessed.

"I know. I was too," Malfoy answered.

"After that night at the astronomy tower-" Harry's breath caught in his throat. The emotions he had been holding in for months were finally catching up with him.

"Nothing happened the way it was supposed to that night," Malfoy replied sadly.

"I thought maybe they had found out," Harry said in a panic.

"They didn't," Malfoy responded calmly.

"I thought maybe you were dea-" Again Harry's words died in his throat.

"I'm not," Malfoy said with a smile.

"I went for months without knowing where you were, or knowing if you were okay, or even knowing anything."

"I'm fine, Harry. You worry about me too much," Malfoy assured him. Ron simply continued to look on in shock. He never thought he'd see the day where Draco Malfoy was trying to comfort Harry Potter, or the day where Harry Potter was clinging to Draco Malfoy for dear life.

"Of course I worry!" Harry exclaimed, "You've put yourself in danger _for me_ every day for the past two years of your life! How could I not worry?"

Two years? Did he hear that right? Had Harry and Malfoy really been together for two years without him or Hermione knowing? Well, maybe Hermione knew. Ron had to admit she always had been better at figuring things out.

By now Harry was nearing a full blown panic attack. Ron had never seen his friend so hysterical, except for the night Sirius died; Harry was always the one who was able to keep it together no matter how bad things got.

"Harry, everything's fine now," Malfoy again tried to comfort him. However, his words seemed to be falling on deaf ears because Harry just continued to panic.

"No, everything's not fine! Now he knows, Draco. He knows you've been a spy this whole time. He's going to want you dead even more than he wants me dead!"

"I highly doubt he wants anyone dead more than he wants you dead, Harry," Malfoy pointed out.

Draco Malfoy is a spy for the light? Harry just called Malfoy, Draco? And the two archrivals have been carrying on a secret relationship for two years? Ron decided that either he had been transported into an alternate dimension or the world was truly coming to an end. Those were the only possible explanations for all the insanity he had witnessed today.

His attention was pulled away from Harry and Malfoy when Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Did you know?"

"What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Did you know about Harry and Mal- Draco?"

"Oh no, not you too," Ron whined, "Don't tell me you're going to start calling _him_ Draco now? It's bad enough hearing it from Harry."

"Ron, I think you're going to have to get used to Draco being around. From the looks of things I don't think he's going away any time soon, or ever."

Ron's mouth fell agape. "Hermione, you can't possibly be insinuating that Harry and Malfoy are going to make this thing permanent."

Hermione harrumphed at Ron's stubbornness. "Yes, Ronald, that is exactly what I am insinuating. Look at them. I mean, _really_ look at them. They're in love. Even you've got to be able to see that," she answered.

Unfortunately he could see that. And the image of Harry snogging Malfoy was probably going to give him nightmares for at least the next month.

"But- but he's Malfoy!" Ron protested, "He's a downright vile arrogant git!"

Hermione simply looked at Harry and Malfoy again. "A day ago I would have agreed with you wholeheartedly, but not now. Harry wouldn't look at him like that if that statement were true."

Ron followed her gaze and saw that Harry was finally beginning to calm down. Ron had never seen Harry look at anyone like that before. Oh bugger, Hermione was right. Malfoy leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

Ron's nausea was getting worse. Enough with the kissing already!

As Malfoy pulled away he heard him whisper to Harry, "I love you." Ugh. Does it ever end?

"I love you too," Harry whispered back. Well, that answers that question.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I think we have some explaining to do," Malfoy said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?" Harry was confused.

Malfoy smirked as he let go of Harry and turned toward Ron and Hermione. Harry followed suit and immediately blushed a brilliant shade of red when he realized his two best friends had watched everything that had just occurred between the two of them. "Oh, right. Uhm, well, uh… It's a long story. I don't really know where to start…"

"Maybe the explanations could wait until we're inside? If this is one of the safe houses the Order is using then I bet I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining to everyone," Malfoy said, "I'd rather just get it all over with at once."

So the four of them, accompanied by Dobby, made their way inside where they were greeted by Bill and Fleur. After the initial shock of seeing Draco had worn off things settled into a discussion about Draco's involvement in the Order and what he had learned during his time at the Manor ever since that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower. Once Harry was positive the other members of the Order wouldn't try to kill Draco he pulled Dobby aside and the two of them slipped out of the room unnoticed by everyone except for Ron.

"Dobby, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Dobby agreed cheerfully, "Anything for Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I need you to bring me something that I left at Grimmauld Place."

Dobby nodded before asking, "What is it?"

Harry leaned down and whispered to the elf, obviously trying to keep their conversation a secret. Dobby smiled brightly before replying excitedly, "Of course Harry Potter sir! Dobby would be happy to help!"

Ron blinked in surprise. Had he heard that right? Did Harry really just ask Dobby to bring him an _engagement ring_? The redhead sincerely hoped his ears were deceiving him.

As soon as the little elf apparated away Ron turned his attention back to Harry. His best friend looked up and caught the blond's gaze. The way he smiled lovingly at Malfoy made it obvious that he had no intention of ever letting the other man go again. No matter how much Ron wished to deny it he was sure that he'd overheard the conversation between Dobby and Harry correctly. Harry was going to propose to Malfoy. Oh bloody hell!

**Additional Author's Note: Sorry for any OOC-ness. But, I figure, hey, it's fanfiction so anything goes, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)  
**


End file.
